Various devices for blending various liquids and solids have been developed over the years. These devices have various features and options to suit a wide variety of uses and applications. For example, there are many blenders that are either handheld or freestanding devices. While these devices have been useful, these prior art devices can be difficult to clean, use and store unused products, especially, when preparing smaller batches. More specifically, freestanding devices can be too large and cumbersome to use to make smaller portions and are generally better designed for blending larger quantities of fluids and ingredients. Handheld units may be useful to make individualized portions, but they may lack the power to properly blend ingredients together. Furthermore, these handheld units are generally used with open containers such as bowls or cups that can increase the chances of spilling or splattering during preparation of the ingredients. Moreover, the unused portion would have to be is poured out of the open container and into a sealable container to be stored or to be readily carried by a person. Accordingly, there remains a need for an individualized blender system that may be easier to use, clean and store unused products.
Exemplary embodiments disclosed here are directed to an individualized blender system. According to one exemplary embodiment, the blender system is composed of a base including a motor means, an individual-sized container and a combination blender and/or juicer canister. The base includes a body, a motor means, an agitating means coupled to the motor, a recessed well for receiving a container and a pressure-sensitive switch that selectively powers the motor means. In use, the container or canister may be placed on the base, pressure is applied to the container or canister thereby activating the motor means and agitating the contents of the container or canister. The base also includes a locking groove that permits the user to lock the container or canister on the base while keeping the motor means in the powered position.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the individually sized container may be bullet-shaped. In alternate embodiments, the container may have a cylindrical, polygonal, cubical, or pyramidal shape. Also, the container may be sealed with a simple cap or a cap having an agitating means. The container may also include a plurality of ridges that form a stable platform for standing the container like a typical drinking vessel. That is, the bullet-shape container may be inverted so that the container rests on the ridges, and the cap is readily accessible. Additionally, the container may include locking members that engage the locking grooves provided on the blender base.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the blender canister includes, at a minimum, a body, a selectively removable base having an agitating means, locking members that engage the locking grooves provided on the blender base and a selectively removable means for sieving the container contents. In use, with the sieving means provided in the body of the blender canister, fruits and vegetables may be placed and blended within the bore of the sieving means. The pulp remaining from the fruits and vegetables remain the bore of the sieving means and the resultant juice may be decanted from the blender canister. Alternatively, the blender canister may be used without the removable means for sieving the container contents.